


Children of darkness (Soul of Void)

by AlphaShiva



Series: Crossovers [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It was for a good reason but still non consensual, Lord of Shades is not The Knight, Morally Ambiguous Character, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Platonic Relationships, Radiance is dead, Sorry?, Team as Family, The Pale King Redemption (Hollow Knight), Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShiva/pseuds/AlphaShiva
Summary: For ages, the Void godness has to sit and see how her multiverse was fill and filled by AUs of her Universe, Undertale, she hated them at first, but now all her hate fall in their creator, Fate's spawn, Ink.For ages she has been incapabel to help those children of hers outside her Universe, the so-called Dark Sanses, the Guardian of Negativity, the God of Destruction and those under their protection, has to watch them beign hurt over and over again from the hands of their Universes or by the hand of the self preclaimed protectors of the Multiverse, the Star Sanses.When Destiny comes to her with a plan to put them in a safe place, she inmediatly agrees.Meanwhile, in another Multiverse, other Void God makes a deal with the ruler of Hallownest.The Pale King would give him back ALL of his children and then he would help him against the Infection caused by the Moth godness.So he is very confused (and a bit mad) when months later he can feel six more children enter to Hallownest without an explication.
Relationships: AfterDeath - past, Error & Nightmare's Gang, Lord of Shades & The Knight, Lord of Shades & Vessels, Sans & Sans (Undertale), The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & The Knight
Series: Crossovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844863
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	1. Voidverse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [*OLD VERSION* Healing What Has Been Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173776) by [Harrish6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/pseuds/Harrish6). 
  * Inspired by [A Multiverse of Ideas: Drabbles, Short Stories, and Future Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616198) by [SomniumOfLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomniumOfLight/pseuds/SomniumOfLight). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing is completly self indulgent, but if someome finds this and likes it, is welcome to enjoy this mess with me.
> 
> "A God from Elsewhere" of SomniumOfLight is my principal inspiration for this, but instead of "Error adopt all the vessels" I'm doing "All the Vessels adopts Error (and Nightmare Gang)" because FGoD stories have a lack of "The Gang follows Error to the other Multiverse" and I want something of that.
> 
> English isn't my first language so if I made a mistake please let me know.

Once upon a time, a multiverse filled with void exist, one single universe could be observed in the infinite black, one universe that was created by the void, and the void was happy, that universe was **_hers_** , to protect, to take care of, and even when one of her children fell directly into her void, she didn’t destroy him like usually would do with other things, no, he still exist and is capable of interact with the universe, even if he can’t return to it.

Her universe and children weren’t perfect, but she would never want them being like that, they lived, they love, hate, were in peace, fight in wars… but soon or later, died, and one part of her always hate that part of them, but was pacifier by the knowledge that their souls would return to her void once they died, and then they would be safe and sound in her arms.

_(When the resets began and the souls stop come to her, she was mad to her insolent child, playing with the lives of their siblings, and causing pain to their brother, so she left one soul return to the world to tech them a lesson, her little Chara wouldn’t let them to this so called “Genocide” without a cost)._

_(That didn’t stop Frisk to do such terrible things to the Monsters, but their fear and rage each time Chara “ruins” their attempt to do a “Pacifist Route” was enough for now)._

Then, something happens and another universe came to existence.

A universe that wasn’t hers, that didn’t bear from her void.

It was… a copy of her universe, everything seems similar to hers, the people, the monsters, the resets, everything, except that none of them _feels_ like her children, everyone in her universe have a little of void in them, inside their souls, that is what made them _her children_ , this universe don’t have void in One. Single. Soul.

When the Gaster of this universe fell in her void, she didn’t twice before **rip apart** his existence out of the multiverse.

She was so mad, who was the responsible of this aberration? Who dare to take the image of **her children** and take away they void?

She hated this new universe and whoever have created it, so then she looked for a weak point in it and **destroy it** , she took everyone in the universe and tore them apart in the moment they rub her void, even when one part of her feels bad _(they look exactly like her precious children, how she could not feel bad?)_ a more vengeful part of her is satisfied, maybe this would teach to its creator to not mess with her multiverse, with _her universe_.

Of course, not long after that, she felt more universes come to existence.

Oh, she was capable of get rid of the copies of her universe, but the others? Or the one with the personalities of everyone swapped? Other with that horrible “Kill or be killed” law? _(and she could almost feel her heart get a little warm to them for so horrible life situation)._

She couldn’t destroy them, and not for lack of attempts, there was something messing with her ability to enter into the codes of the universes, it far from her reach, she couldn’t enter to this universe like she could in hers, and the codes of these universe were inside them, so, she was powerless to destroy Underswap and Underfell.

She hated them at first, but as time passed, she was able to tolerate them, her universe was not being harmed by their existence, she made sure of that by completely blocking the access to all those who did not have Void in their souls.

But where she didn’t hate the other universes, she **despised** their creator.

Ink, God of Creation and self-proclaimed Protector of AU’s, the son of **Fate**.

Apparently, Fate decided that her multiverse was “empty” and that her son was “doing her a favor” by fill her multiverse with more universes.

Void knows better, her multiverse was being use like the playground of Ink, no more no less.

Other three universes were created when something _changes_.

Aftertale, in her eyes, was just another copy of her AU, with the difference that were more genocides than in hers, then, the Sans of the AU do something and ends in the Save Screen, he was so close to the void that she could just kill him if she wants.

She doesn’t do that.

That Sans was so _scared_ , so angry and sad for being in the Save Screen, away from his family and friends, away from his brother, his only reason to keep going each day…

He called for help.

The Void responded to his call.

Aftertale! Sans, Geno, becomes the first child she have outside her universe, Aftertale still having a Sans, and soon it became obvious that Geno couldn’t get out the Save Screen, so, when her void began to take place in his soul, he didn’t have more options that let it happen.

His face the first time she talks to him was _adorable._

* * *

The life in the multiverse was good for years after that, Fate’s spawn still creating more and more, but her children were okay, Undertale was having more Pacifist routes after Chara took over Frisk body and Geno was having something with Reaper! Sans.

 _(She wasn’t really sure about the relationship, but Geno was_ so happy _so she couldn’t really complain about it)._

_(When they fused their souls and became soulmates and, by extension, Reaper becomes one of hers, all her doubts disappear)._

Then, one day Fate seems to decided that her happiness, the happiness of **her son** wasn’t allowed in the multiverse.

One moment she could feel perfectly the soul of Geno along with the rest of her children in Undertale, to the other, she could feel one part of her void being ripped from her.

Her pain was soon taken away by the **rage**.

¡She couldn’t find Geno anywhere! Not even the image of him like the other AUs, it was like he disappeared in the air.

He wasn’t dead, if that were the case, not only her but Reaper could have sensed it, his soul would have merged with her void like all his siblings did before him, and the other god seems as confused as her when find the Save Screen empty, his soulmate nowhere to be found.

For years and years both of them search, in one point Reaper even ask for the help of Fate’s spawn _(and for Life herself, if he bring back her child, she would never say something against the Creator again)._

But the time move forward and Geno don’t appear, but… one day she discovers what happen to him.

She finally met Destiny; Fate’s sister who seems hate her as much as Void for what she was doing to the multiverse. The goodness was very vocal against the actions of her sister when she wasn’t around, but she was as powerless as Void when comes to do something against Fate.

Destiny was the one who told her were was Geno, what was happening to him and what Fate has to do with that.

By the end of that she didn’t knows what emotion rules over her, sadness or rage, the tears won’t stop coming from her eight eyes.

Her poor child was being **torture** , transformed into something else in a place called the _Anti_ -Void, completely out of her reach, and for what? Just because Fate refused to put a limit on the endless creation of her spawn?

The first time Error, the God of Destruction put a foot outside the Anti-Void, she cried once again. Even she still could feel her void in his soul, clearly marking him as her lost child, Geno, it became soon obvious that Error didn’t remember being Geno, didn’t remember her or Reaper.

And as the years go by, her hate towards Ink and Fate increased with each time Error was hurt, mental and physically, with each time his son tried to commit suicide, each time he asked for help just to be attacked by the blind judges of the multiverse once they were aware of his existence.

But even in the dark times, she soon finds more children who need her protection.

When the Dreamtale universe was created, she sees an opportunity to give Error an ally, the guardian of the Negative Apples was also, without the knowledge of no one in the universe, the Guardian of the VOID Apples, those two being similar enough to fuse into one.

And when he ate the apples, incapable of take more of the hate of the villagers and the disinterest of his brother anymore? He was soon turn into hers, he was cover in liquid void and his soul now having void like the rest of her children.

The faces of the villagers before they were killed by him, and the face of his now ex-brother before he was turned into stone were _priceless._

It takes some years before Nightmare was capable of hear her and trust in her, but once he does, he was on his way to help with the forced job of his brother, taking under his protection others like him, abandoned by their universes and alone in the world until he finds and save them.

They were soon find having void in their souls, children of hers even if they can’t hear her at the beginning, they were hers and she loves them anyway.

The next time Error was destroying an AU, they were there to kill everyone there, making his job faster.

She wasn’t looking the first time they meet, but she see the results, it went perfect, of course, Error was suspicious at first, believing that maybe it was just a trap or a cruel joke, but with the pass of the years he opens and comes to trust in his brothers _(the void in his soul making this easier to do, it was natural for him to trust them)._

* * *

Reaper was another story.

The lost of Geno, and the later knowledge of who Error was… it was a strong loss to him, the person who he loved the most was now lost, and didn’t have the bravery to try anything with Error, he believed that wasn’t fair to no one, even when his soul hurts by the tough of let him go.

Even the kind words and company of Void couldn’t do _nothing_ to comfort him, he throws himself to his work, everything to ignore the pain in his chest, just in countable occasions get off his way to help in the destruction of one or other AU.

Void couldn’t really blame him for that, even if see one of her children being so depressed, there was nothing she could do respect to that.

And the time pass in the multiverse, Fate’s spawn formed a team called the Star Sanses with Nightmare’s ex-brother, Dream and the Sans from Underswap.

Then he made the Council of Sanses, whose objective was to stop the destruction of AUs by the hands of the now called Dark Sanses.

Many years later, Destiny comes to her with a plan to take they children away from Fate’s hands.

Then that dammed ambush happens and was time to implement said plan arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little bit if information about my multiverse:
> 
> 1\. This muliverse is called Voidverse, because it belongs to Void, she creates the Undertale Original and block the access to it, so Classic Sans isn't gonna appear much.  
> 2\. In this multiverse the Gang actively helps Error to drestroy AUs.  
> 3\. Error still lives in the Anti-Void because he don't want bring Fate's anger against the Gang.  
> 4\. Blueberry is on Ink's side, Error never kidnapp him and made him see the truth of the Balance, so he pretty much believes that Error and the Gang are evil.


	2. Blind Creator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be the ambush... but Ink entered and stole the spotlight so the ambush is for the next if Nightmare don't decide to do the same

Ink really don’t remember his first years of life, just the distant feeling of being loved and the knowledge that he was the God of Creation.

That last bit of information didn’t sink in until he saw Undertale, the Original Universe of his multiverse, the only universe he didn’t create.

When he landed for first time in the universe, he was fascinated, there were so many colors and so many people, all different from each other but all acting like a big family _(at least in the Underground, the Humans seem happy by fighting each other in the Surface)._

And Ink wanted something like that, so he tried to replicate such a beautiful Universe.

Undertale copy 1 exist for three resets before fall apart.

He feels awful for weeks after that, his first creation, the precious project that took him days to get done… disappear from one moment to another without him being able to do anything to save it.

He didn't give up, but every failure felt like a stab on his weak soul.

When he creates Underfell, a universe rule by the “Killed or be killed”, he thinks that maybe the reason his universes don’t last long was because they were copies and not something original.

Underfell don’t fall apart, the universe was perfectly stable and Ink love it immediately.

But Underfell **wasn’t** Undertale, and the next time Ink return to it he noticed, it wasn’t just the story that was different, but for the stars Ink couldn’t put a name on _what_ was different between the two universes.

Underswap was created based on the story of Undertale, but Ink swaps the personalities of everyone, hoping that that could be enough for the universe not being considered a copy.

It works, and the artist now could see _what_ was the principal difference between his universes and Undertale.

The Souls of Humans _and_ Monsters.

All the souls in Undertale were **darker** than the souls in Underfell and Underswap, but Ink wasn’t sure what was making the Souls of that color.

Outertale was an intent to change the Soul of the Monsters in something similar to the Souls in Undertale… that doesn’t work, the Souls were even **brighter** having sparkles all over them.

_(Years later he come to the conclusion that the differences in the souls comes from the differences in the **creators** , that the darker souls were the “signature” of whoever create Undertale)._

But after create Outertale, something terrible happen.

He couldn’t access to Undertale anymore.

Suddenly his portals won’t let him enter, he just could see the universe, and even that was blur, always cover with some kind of static that **hurt him** if pass too much time seeing it.

He… He was so confused, so scared that he had done something wrong and that cost him the access to the beautiful universe.

His access was always limited and he just unknowingly run out of his opportunities to enter?

It was because he already done various AUs by his own so some higher and unknown being decided that he not “needed” Undertale anymore to take inspiration?

And so many questions more were donde, and all remain **unanswered.**

Ink didn’t know how time after that he tried everything he could to enter to the Original, but nothing worked.

He then remembers vaguely doing as much AUs he could after that, but overall, he tried even more harder to do a perfect and stable copy from the Original, he was so scared that one day he couldn’t even see the images of the universe.

And in the end, he was successful.

Undertale copies 15, 45, 50 and 85 were stable and remain until today.

_(Aftertale, Killertale, Dusttale and Horrortale.)_

When first created, they were perfect, just Souls were different, but by that time Ink have accepted that that was the only thing that he never could replicated from the Original.

Then that **_wretched glitch_** appeared and all went downhill for his beautiful creations.

When some of his AUs began to disappear, Ink was afraid that the same that happen to almost all Undertale copies would begin to occur to his originals.

Then, he met Error.

Bones as black as the void itself, eye sockets red as blood and a body completely cover in glitches, and from his fingers, blue strings that seems to shine under the light.

In other time, in another place, maybe Ink could have considered him fascinating, from his colors to his glitches, Error was something so unique and the artist inside of Ink wanted to draw him _so bad_.

Then he notices what the glitch was doing and that opportunity got forever lost.

He was _destroying_ Darktale.

_He was the reason **his creations** were disappearing._

It was a blur after that, see his creation being destroyed was too much to him, and when he came to his senses, the glitchy skeleton was laying in the floor, the blood was everywhere and it looks that he could barely breathe.

It was a horrible image, but a part of ink could not help but feeling satisfied by what he saw, this psycho just tried to destroy one of his creations, he deserved be in that state, that would teach to not mess up with what **his**.

But no, Error not just come back over and over again to continue his senseless destruction, but he also stole his **creations** to help him.

First was Nightmare, the Guardian of Negativity from Dreamtale, disappeared from his Universe after eat the apples from the Feelings Tree.

After that, the Sanses from Undertale copies 45, 50 and 85 also disappear but not before two of them kill everyone in their AUs and the last one kill his own brother.

At the end, the Sans from X-tale disappear three days before his AU collapse over itself.

He discovers where they went the next time he fights Error after the destruction of X-tale.

Behind him where his creations, now changed and corrupted by the Destroyer of Universes.

* * *

**\- (Present) – Doodle Sphere -**

Two hours.

It’s has been two hours since the reunion began and even with his bad memory, Ink was pretty sure that no one has given a good solution to their actual problem

It was times like these, were Ink question himself the reason to create the Council in first place, of course, with the knowledge about the multiverse and being aware of the danger that the Dark Sanses represent made some things easier, like knowing what Universe was being destroyed if the Sans have the time to give the alert.

But in times like these, where every Sans and those in his place seems happier by scream each other or sleep through the reunion _(not he can blame them, sleep sounds so good after two hours of useless talk)_.

“Are you okay Ink?” The calm voice of Dream takes him out his thoughts.

Straightening in his seat, Ink looked at his old friend, the Guardian look as tired as him, but he also looks defeated, others would think that it was fault of the Negativity that Nightmare and the other Dark Sanses has been causing with the destruction of AUs, but he has known him enough to know the real reason of his actual state.

It _was_ because of Nightmare, but not for the reason others would believe.

Once again Dream tried to convince Nightmare to left the Dark Sanses and return with him to their AU, to find a way to eliminate the terrible corruption that covers his body and mind.

Nightmare, of course, laughs in his face and proceeded to attack him.

In Ink’s opinion, the what the Positive Guardian was doing were pointless, the corruption inside Nightmare was too much stronger than the love of Dream for his brother, but the artist was also convinced that the only thing stopping the Negative Guardian from return with his brother were the black apples that he consumed long ago.

That and, well, the Destroyer, Error.

“Yeah, is just… the Dark Sanses are been more active these days and I’m… getting tired of fight them”. It was in part a lie, yes, the Dark Sanses _has_ been more active in the last years, but that really wasn’t a major preoccupation than find a way to finally stop them _(and cure them)._

And… It was true he was tired to fight them, it hurt him to have to fight against his own creations, especially Killer, Dust and Horror, how much time took him to finally do stable copies from the Original AU? just for, in the moment he takes away his eyes from them, Error comes and transformed them in the murders they were nowadays.

These was no other explication of why they would help him in his crusade for destruction or why they would leave their AUs behind.

Dream just look at him with sympathy, partially understanding what it was like to fight someone you loved. Even it was not the same the fraternal love between the guardian twins and the love Ink feels towards all his creations _(specially the copies from the Original if he was honest with himself)._

“…uking all vs them?!”. The voice of Red, Underfell Sans, even mixed with dozen voices more, suddenly sound incredible clear to him.

“What did you say Red?”. The sound of his voice makes everyone goes quiet as always, and Red suddenly looks nervous, probably thinking he just say something stupid.

It was _far_ away from that.

“Please Red, what do you say right now?”. He softened his voice hoping to calm the skeleton.

It was silent for a few seconds before the Fell monster speak.

“Well, I, I just say that, the only thing we, uh, haven’t tried is, well, all of us… against them?”. Red’s voice got lower and lower as he spoke but in the silence of the Sphere, everyone could hear him clearly. “I mean, I know that sounds stupid, but what we have to lose, beside of our lives at this point? “.

After say that, Ink could see how everyone take a moment to considered Red’s words, being Underfell the first AU in being create _(and with Ink being incapable of access to the Original Universe and bring it’s Sans)_ his opinions carry almost as much weight as the Star Sanses.

At that moment, Ink stood up, deciding to speak when everyone's gazes turned to him.

“…It isn’t stupid, in fact, it’s probably our best option to take down the Destroyer, by myself I am capable to fight him, but with the rest of the Dark Sanses defending him and even taking hits for him, is difficult to me fight to my full against him, but with more on the battlefield, we could be able to separate them, but also make Error vulnerable against all our attacks combinate”.

Ink could already see that they were getting exited by the idea of finally get rid of the Destroyer, and for a moment he wished that Blue were there, he was better at bringing people together than he, but his Universe was having a Genocide and he and his brother couldn’t be in the reunion.

Fortunately to Ink, Dream was also good at this kind of speeches.

“Look, I know sounds crazy and almost suicidal, but think of that, even if we can’t kill Error, we could take the rest of the Dark Sanses away from him, save them once and for all and get them out of whatever spell the Destroyer has them, whether we can kill Error or not we still could SAVE someone”. Dream’s voice was firm and full of hope that no one could say nothing against his words.

And like that, they began planning an ambush.

Ink was determined, not just to kill Error, but to finally return his _(for now)_ corrupted creations to their rightful place.

Safe under Ink’s protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someome's curious, the reason the Souls in Undertale are darker is because the Void they have inside, like an egg but instead of egg you have void inside the shell :D
> 
> And for some reason I still writting "Destroyed" instead of "Destroyer" sorry for that


	3. The Plan

**\- Unknown location –**

The Star Sanses has been quiet the lately and was getting on Nightmare’s nerves.

The Gang has been destroying AUs nonstop for 1 year now and for the last weeks they hadn’t been showing up to try to ‘save’ the AUs.

The Void Guardian _(he was not the Negative Guardian, not anymore, he doesn’t care what Dream say)_ has been having a bad feeling about it, a really bad feeling.

His **Mother** has also been very quiet lately.

He was confused, first his mother told them that they _need_ to destroy the AUs faster, and now **she** wasn’t talking to them?

…Fate does something to **her**? But that wouldn’t made sense, Fate’s strings can’t affect void, the only reason Error was under her command was because the Anti-Void mess up with the void in his Soul.

Maybe Reaper would know something? He knows that the other god can also talk with his Mother thanks to the soul bound that have with Geno before he turns into Error, so maybe he would know something Nightmare don’t? Maybe Void thought it’s was something they don’t have to know for now?

…Maybe she finally found a way to free Error from Fate’s strings?

Nightmare's soul jumped at the thought of his brother finally free from Fate's clutches, that they could finally abandon this ungrateful multiverse and go to the one universe that neither Fate nor Ink could enter, his Mother, to go to Undertale and be safe under the protection of her void.

But he also knows better than believe in such a childish thought, Fate’s grip on Error was too much strong and his mother couldn’t get rid of it without hurt (or worse) the other skeleton and hurt them was the last thing she would want to do, none of them know if Error would heal properly once if they ever tried that.

Maybe something happens in Undertale, he remembers vaguely to her being mad at Frisk for something, maybe she just decided to finally stop the actions of his so-called sibling?

Ugh …Think too much about it won’t magically tell him what he wants to know, his mother would tell them once she decided to let them know, Void still a deity and even Fate has a reason for her terrible actions, his mother has to have a reason for her silence.

And talking about silence…

His brothers have been quiet for a few minutes now ad that was never a good thing.

What the hell they broke this time?

Making his way out his office, he makes his way through the convoluted castle, dark corridors and stairs that would make anyone get lost, but that for him and his kind it was as natural to walk through them as to breathe.

Nightmare himself design the castle to be like that, just a few zones were meant to be habitable, the rest were just empty rooms and labyrinthine corridors made especially so that if his home were ever found, he and his family would have enough time to flee somewhere else.

The smell of food was the first thing he noticed as soon as he reached the lower part of the castle.

The second he notices it was the abnormal silence, just a quiet mumbling was overheard while he walks to the living room.

Then, he feels the void of his mother.

* * *

The first thing Error remember, even before the white emptiness of the Anti-Void, even before the pain of Fate’s strings around his Soul, he remembers being surrounded an endless darkness.

He remembers the feeling of being scared of the darkness, then, something change and the darkness _(the void)_ stop feels like a prison and was home.

_(There was another darkness that feels like home but in a different way, but for his life he can’t put a name or a face to that darkness)._

Somehow that made everything better and worse once Fate left him in the Anti-void.

His Soul felt like it burned every time it was in direct 'contact' with the Anti-void, one of the favorites punishments Fate gave him when he didn’t destroy universes the way she likes. The void in his Soul always trying to get away from the harmful ‘light’ that encompassed everything in sight.

The Voices were… not as bad as they could be.

Oh, they made sure he knew how despicable his actions were, forced or not, they loved to remind him that he was hated by everyone in the multiverse, that no one would miss him if he died, that no one missed him from where Fate took him.

Except ... that wasn't true.

Yes, before he met Nightmare and the Gang, before they become his family, he was alone, forced to destroy and restricted himself to let Ink beat him each time they have the disgrace of meet in an AU.

But he never come to believed that no one miss him or no one was looking for him from wherever he come from, even trapped in the Anti-void he could feel something _(someone)_ trying to reach him, trying to find him, _someone_ care for him outside the hell that was the Anti-void…

But even knowing that didn't lessen his surprise to learn that he had a **mom** of all things…

A mom that, right now was telling him b̵u̶l̷l̶s̵h̵i̸t̴

“ **Did HaVIng All These ChildREn FinALly Get OvER Your HeAd? BeCAuSe I SeE No Way That You of All PeOpLE Come to TeLL Me To Walk DiReCTly To My DeAtH, WITH My BrOThers With Me No LeSs!** ”

_“I know it sounds bad Error, but it’s the only way we have found to free you from Fate, and please breathe, you are glitching and worrying your brothers”_

“ **ThEY aRe goINg to be moRE wORriED as SooN tHEy knOW WHat yOU aNd DEsTINy wANt uS to Do!** ”

_“…My child, please listen to me”_

That make him go quiet, they mom _always_ call them by name when she talks directly with them, it was her way of showing them that she saw them as individuals, that they were not just a hive mind that had to do what she wanted when she wanted, that they had the freedom to do what they wanted with their lives…

_“Please trust in me, you know that if there was another way to free you from Fate I would never ask you to do something like that, but I'm sick of seeing you and your brothers get hurt by Ink and his blind followers”_

But what kind of life could he have while was under Fate's power? He was being unreasonable, his mother was offering him the chance for freedom he always wanted, and besides, she is the last person who would want to hurt him on purpose …

“ **… ArE yOu… sURe of THis? I would be free after this?** ”

There were gasps of surprise throughout the room, but Error ignored them in favor of hearing Void's next words.

_“I promise you, after this you will never have to worry about Fate anymore, you and your brothers will be safe”_

“ **…Ok then, please tell us how this plan is going to work** ”. He finally said before sitting next to Cross, the youngest simply put his hand on his arm, his haphephobia had improved over the years but he did not think he could deal with more touch than that in his current state.

As her mom told the others of her and Destiny's plan, Error was busy recapitalizing everything he had learned in the last few minutes.

Void had learned of Ink's plan to ambush them, a desperate attempt to kill him and capture the rest of the Gang and decided to use the ambush for his own benefit.

She wanted them to go straight into that trap and fight practically every Judge in the Multiverse, two gods and a bloody ball of energy with the strength of a Sans and the stamina of a Papyrus.

He and the boys were strong, but not invincible.

That… was really the part when he stops listen to her, so he really doesn't know how she intends to take advantage of that ambush to free him.

As he expected, the rest of the Gang was also upset by such a request from Void, even Nightmare, who was the one who had the most respect for her, refused at first to listen to her plan.

It took a little longer to convince them to listen to her, none of them liked the idea even if said idea of freeing Error was so tempting, they were not like the Destroyer, they could leave whenever they wanted and leave him alone with his ungrateful work.

But they would never do that, and that was what made them agree in the end to listen to their mother’s plan, she sounded _so_ confident and the payoff for it sounded _so_ good and they were _so tired_ even when they didn't say it, did they really have a choice at this point of their lives?

So, they listen.

The plan was simple, Ink planned to create an empty copy of Undertale, if he and the Council did not achieve their goal, they planned to let the AU collapse with Error _(and in the worst case the rest of the Gang)_ inside.

That's where Void came in, being a copy of her Universe, she could enter the code and take advantage of all the magic that used for that fight.

Magic that, combined with her own and Destiny's magic, she would use it to lead them out of the Multiverse, where Fate's threads could not follow them.

The answer to that last part was silence, and perhaps not so surprisingly, resignation.

In recent years, failed and discarded plans, years of just having themselves and their mother against the hatred of a multiverse of blind judges, they had resigned themselves to the fact that whatever results they might have they were not going to like at all.

Separating from the same entity that gave them in one way or another a reason to live, that led them to a family that could accept them when everyone else had turned their back on them…

_Void had been there for Nightmare when the abuse of the villagers had become too much and his own 'brother' refused to believe him and take his side._

_Void was there for Horror after his brother handed him over without hesitation to Undyne in exchange for food._

_Void was there for Dust after his AU stopped forgetting resets and instead of blaming Frisk or Chara for the Genocide, they blamed him and attacked him._

_Void was there for Killer after his soul remain fused to Chara's, even when reset after reset happened, when in each of them the monsters around him accused him of stole a human soul out of sheer selfishness, completely forgetting about who were they talking about, never let him the chance to explain anything._

_Void was there for Cross after his AU was destroyed, not before everyone he trusted and loved betrayed him and tried to kill him for following their plan, she was there keeping him company in the immense white drowning out Chara's hateful voice._

_And Void was there for Error even when he didn't remember her, and he knew in his soul that she had been there for him too when he was at his lowest point._

And if the idea of leaving her hurt for them, the idea of separating from their children must be destroying her.

They were not her creations, not like Undertale, but they had her void in their souls, they were her children and she loved them just the same _(and a selfish part of them liked to believe that she cared more for them than for the original Universe)._

All this time that she hadn't talked to them, she did it because she felt ashamed that the only way she had found to help them was basically to abandon them in some unknown multiverse with nothing more than what they could put in their space pockets.

But sincerely? The only better options than that was after all these years to find some way to cut Fate's strings and hide in Undertale, probably living the rest of their lives in fear that Fate would try again to take them or even more impossible, do for Ink to finally hear _(and believe)_ them about the Balance of the multiverse…

The more thought about it, Error knew they didn't have many options, this multiverse was his mom’s, but Fate was stronger than her outside of her domain and even that was limited considering that, even if couldn't enter, Ink still could observe Undertale.

**“I’ll do it”**

That got everyone's attention, even his mother's void seemed to freeze, she probably didn't expect him to be the first to accept.

**“I know you wouldn't propose this to us if you weren't completely sure that it is our best option, not when it involves us separating from you."** Then he looked at his brothers, those who had decided to be by his side trying to maintain balance, who could easily have abandoned him at any time and never did. **“I want you to know that if you decide not to accompany me, I will understand it completely, you have already been hurt too much by me, you deserve better than ending up dragged to another universe because of me”**

Dust’s voice cut him off before he could say something else. “Bold of you to assume that this 'beautiful' talk will prevent us from following you to punch the Star Shits in the face one last time, much less leaving you alone in a completely unknown multiverse.”

“Dust’s right knowing you, you will end up creating a cult simply by being you” Horror laughs a little after saying that, probably remember the time that something like that actually happen.

How would he have known that Helltale and its copies had been worshiping him since its Sans found out about him and were waiting him to come destroy them?

The talk only branched out from there, Void didn't push the plan further, they answer was obvious.

Another week passed before Error could feel a copy of Undertale form and hear the Voices yelling at him to go destroy it _(something they had never done before),_ Void hadn't left them all that time, wanting to seize the last moments that she would have with them.

Opening a portal to apparently empty AU, Error took a last look to his home, for years the castle had been his refuge from the whiteness of the Anti-Void, whenever he was forced to return to the endless whiteness he only wished to return here soon and have his family close, leaving it behind almost felt like leaving another member of his family behind as strange as it may sound.

“We’re ready?” Killer said beside him, his knife already out.

“ **...Yeah, everyone has everything?** ” Since they were not coming back, they had made sure to put everything important in their space pockets, among those things was a necklace that their mother had made for them a few days before, filled with her void in pure form, a parting gift to be they would put as soon as they were in the other multiverse.

After everyone checked one last time and confirmed they had everything, the portal widened and they entered.

Whatever will happen today, he only has one thing clear.

One way or another, today he and his brothers will stop being the scapegoats of the multiverse condemned by Fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I change a bit the stories of the Dark Sanses, just because I felt bad separating Horror from his brother for no good reason and ended up changing the others too I think Cross is the only one to remain 'canon' in his origin.
> 
> But yep, the next one is the ambush and then we go to Hollow Knight!!


	4. The Ambush

The portal leaves them in what at first seems like a desolate wasteland, surrounded by piles of rocks, almost as if someone had tried to make a fighting arena and the rocks were the spectator seats.

And Error and his brothers were the main act.

It was a trap.

Of course it was a trap, and even with the guarantees and warnings of his mother, even when he knew that something bad _(and something good)_ was going to happen as soon they enter the small copy, Error still feels like an idiot to enter in such an obvious scheme.

He could even _feel_ Ink's smug even when he couldn't see him and already want to punch his stupid face.

The portal closed behind them, and without see them he already knows that the rest of the Gang was already preparing themselves for the attack.

_(There was so many souls and a part of him was already anticipating what was coming)._

As if summoned, Ink comes out from behind a pile of rocks, Dream and Blue following shortly after, a determined look in their faces.

Beside him he could feel Nightmare tense at the sight of the Positive Guardian and Error instinctively placed himself in front of him, even when the other was taller than him, it was the intention that mattered here.

If this was the last time he and the Gang has to deal with these idiots, he would made sure that Dream would never get the chance to tried “mending” the things with Nightmare one last time _(not that he would even consider in at this point of their lives, not when the promise of freedom was finally in their reach)._

Dream wasn’t going anywhere near **his** brother; _(he already has his chance of being Nightmare’s brother all those years ago and throw it away by believe those villagers over him)._

Dream just look irritated when he sees him in move, but remain silence, just waiting for the creator to talk first.

A few moments of silence happen _(and more and more Judges stop hiding)_ before the Creator talk.

“Error! your days of terror and senseless destruction end today! I’m not going to let you left this AU until you surrender or die, this is your last chance to stop your genocide ways and prevent all of this”. The last part of his speech more out of old habit than believing that Error would really stop if asked

So, that’s why his next words threw him off as soon Error spoke.

“ **…Okay, I’ll stop destroying** ”.

Error could _see_ the moment his words registered in the minds of his enemies _(and could feel the anticipation from his allies grow as the void began to be feel in the code of the copy)_. “ **But you are ignoring something important Ink…** ”.

This clearly wasn’t going the way Ink expected and it shows. “A-And what’s that?”.

“ **Even if I stop destroying AUs or not… doesn’t change the fact that I will never stop being your enemy** ” Drawing his threads from his face came natural as always as he looked at the artist, a smile growing on his face. “ **Because I hate you, and although I know that stopping destroying would make you happy, knowing that even with that _they_ will never be on your side ... that _my_ brothers will never go to your side, that is enough for my void soul!**”

It was as if a switch had been activated.

As soon he stops speak, Ink’s eyes turned red, Dream looks ready to kill him and Blue looks and Blue seemed trying to keep up with everything he had just said, always more ready to fight before thinking.

_(He remembers one time in what he was not like that, before he met his brothers, before he attacked Underswap for a forgotten reason, Blue once was as kind as Papyrus)_

_(Not anymore, remember resets do that to kind souls)_

He had no more time to think that when Dream immediately started attacking him.

The void grew stronger as it absorbed everyone's magic in the copy.

S̶̰̅o̸͍̓ǒ̷̩n̵̥͐

* * *

**How dare he?!**

Dream just could feel anger as he attacked to the Destroyer, the only obstacle he had to bring his brother back.

 **HIS** brother, not the Destroyer’s, how dare he to try to replace him in the mind of his little brother?!

_(He ignores the voice in his head that tells him that he never tried to fit in that role before Nightmare eat the apple in the first place, that voice was wrong and Dream was to prove it)._

A familiar tendril stopped his attack and soon found himself fighting against Nightmare.

“Brother! Please stop this madness, whatever that monster has told you, they’re nothing but lies, please tried to remember who you really are!” Trying to reason with his brother was normal for him, but this time he tried even harder, it was obvious that his brother's mind had been altered by Error if he really believed that that murderer was his brother. “I’m your brother, not Error, you are better than this, please let me heal you brother!”.

He knew now that trying to get him out of the Destroyer's manipulations would be even more difficult than the corruption of the apples, but he swore by his mother that he would not leave this AU without Nightmare. And he would bring him back to his senses.

His pleas seemed to have an effect on Nightmare, the Negative Guardian stopped and looked at him, his tendrils kept attacking anyone who tried to attack him by surprise, but Dream allowed his hopes to rise at the conflicted gaze in his face.

The illusion was shattered when he felt an attack coming from behind, he had been attacked by Horror enough times to be able to distinguish the sound of his axe falling, he barely dodged it.

“You really don’t understand, do you? You stopped being my brother in the moment you called me a liar when I tell you about the villagers”. The conflict had disappeared from his brother's eyes, now there was only a cold determination. “Error didn't need to tell me anything to being with him, when are you going to learn, I DISOWNED YOU, WE AREN’T RELATED, YOU’RE NOT BROTHER OF MINE! NOT BEFORE AND DEFINITELYTHAT NOT NOW! “. And with that last cry Nightmare launched himself to attack him.

The pain he felt in his soul after those words prevented him from feeling the growth of something that was not negativity but something much thicker.

J̷u̴s̷t̴ ̴a̶ ̴l̶i̵t̶t̶l̴e̶ ̷m̵o̸r̶e̸.

* * *

The void was infected every code that insidious copy has, Void was happy that Fate’s spawn bring all the copy Judges of the multiverse, the magic she needed for her plan being successful comes to her void even faster that she thought would do, the words of his child were enough to bring his enemies to attack with even more power let her to absorb more magic.

She felt her void leave the multiverse, the universe that Destiny had chosen to leave her children was in her domain, a universe where a fate seemingly written in stone could be broken with the flutter of a butterfly, Fate's threads had no power there.

She herself had spent months checking the place, she discover from that that another God Void existed in the place, older than her but that had not awakened until shortly before she began to see the universe and although the idea of gave her children to the older god bothered her, she knew that he would see them as his children as much as she did.

Everything having void was **them** to protect, **them** to take care of.

She knew that the other god would take care of her children as if they were his, just as she would if the circumstances were reversed.

And with that in mind, he got to work, Destiny would take care of distracting Fate while she would create a hole between the multiverses, although Void considered it unnecessary.

Fate and her brat could have overridden her ability to control what Universes existed in her multiverse or not, that didn't change the fact that it was **her** multiverse.

She just need magic of others for her children could cross across both multiverses safe _(and a little help to them to mix better in the new world)._

And as soon as her younger children were safe, away from Fate and away from the blind people of the multiverse, she would remind her who this multiverse belongs to.

After all, Reaper had already waited long enough to take revenge on those who, directly and indirectly, had taken his soulmate away from him.

She could feel the magic of his sons go down, using their strongest attacks, but not enough, they knew they needed to drain their enemies' magic reserves before delivering the 'final blow'.

Void and they knew that Ink had some kind of obsession with her Universe with all his attempts to replicate it, she knew that the souls of her children intrigued him.

How would the artist react if he saw that exact same soul in Error's chest?

It was petty, but his son really wanted to rub that little fact in Ink's face.

Fate's son did _not_ have a soul and Error _possessed_ the kind of soul that he had _obsessed_ over since he discovered them.

_(The structure of the copy had already been consumed by her void, the only thing maintaining it up was her will to keep it existing and the beings in it alive)._

I̵t̷ ̷w̶a̵s̶ ̵t̵i̷m̷e̴.̷

* * *

Ink wasn’t sure what happened.

In one moment, he was attacking Error (how that murderer dares to reclaim his creations as his?!) and the next he couldn’t move.

It wasn’t Error’s strings (but everyone else were capture by these, when that happen?), it was something else, something bigger, something stronger, was in the AU, more power than he never felt before.

A part of him was tell him to _run, run, stay away from it **, run, hide.**_

A louder part of him tells him to _stay, protect your friends, **protect your creations-**_

The sound of laughter echoed through the AU.

The sound of laughter echoed through the AU as a hideous black substance, even darker than the very corruption that covered Nightmare, began seeping through the ground.

“HAHAHAH! Mama’s finally here!” Dust's voice had more feeling in that simple sentence than in all the other times I've ever heard him speak.

And did he just say “Mama”?

Tendrils of darkness _(void, his mind provided, that void, **run** ) _began to swirl in front of Error and the rest of the Gang, slowly beginning to dissolve the ground beneath them.

None of them seem concerned about it, in fact, they even seemed eager for whatever were going on.

Soon, something that looks like a portal was form by the tendrils.

When Nightmare do a step towards the portal, a portal made of void of all of things! Ink didn’t think before do something.

“STOP!” His magic was too much low, the reach of his blue magic didn’t stop Nightmare to jump into the portal.

His magic reach Error’s soul instead at the time Dream screams.

And the world feels freezes for him.

Error’s soul wasn’t white.

_( **Error** has a **soul** )._

(Killer jump, Cross right behind him)

Error’s soul was darker that the souls of any of his creations.

_( **Error** has a **soul** with the same color as the ones in **Undertale** )._

(Dust jumps along with Horror and only one Dark Sans remain).

Ink’s eyes didn’t apart from Error’s chest, the screams od his allies around him at being thrown in not-void portals _(probably made by Error)_ completely ignored for him.

“ **Do you like it, Squid?** ” The destroyer’s voice was full of pride and smug, his soul was damaged, cracks barely healed cover it, but still show it like it was the most beautiful thing in the multiverse _(and for Ink, it was)_ and Ink was completely sure that that was an Undertale soul. “ **How do you feel at see me, the bane of your existence, having something that you could only wish ever had?** ”

His voice was barely a whisper when he asked. “H-how?”.

Error’s smile just grown bigger, with the blood of all the injuries Ink made him during the battle, it looks even crazier than usual. “ **My mom, my creator, the true owner of this rotten multiverse sends her regards, and I, I say goodbye and I hope I never have to see you again**!"

With that last words, the Destructor let himself fall into the portal, that closed after that.

The Au began to crumble around him and Ink force himself to open his own portal to flee from there.

When he landed on his Doodle Sphere, he didn't get up for a while.

The world as he thought he knew it has just been transformed without him being able to do anything to stop it.

He didn't think he would like the new image his mind formed at the new information that had just been thrown in his face.

* * *

The void around them was warm.

It was just like being held by the loving arms of their mom _(mama)_ **mother** and they didn't wanted to leave it.

But the world wasn’t fair and they knew that and those arms left them go.

The void around them _(inside them)_ changed, still warm but it didn’t come from they mom _(mama)_ **mother** , they could still hear her voice, saying how much she loves them _(another voice said that with her, the other voice sounds kind)_ , how much she was going to miss them…

The last thing they heard from they mom _(mama)_ **mother** , was an apologize.

Then, the pain begins.

And another kind of darkness surrounds them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! We are finally going to Hallownest!


	5. The Other Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about this story: The pronouns of the Vessels are the reason this story is in English rather than Spanish.

He has been called many things during the time he has existed.

He was been called a tyrant, a Higher Being that one time tried to destroy everything and everyone that existed in the world, a crazy god that just stopped when finally see the wrong in his actions.

_(He hide away in the bottom of the Abyss)._

He was called a monster, an abomination, a creature that only existed to scare the little bugs from go too down in the dirt.

_(He began to sleep, hoping never awake again)._

He has been called a god, a deity, the God of Gods, the most powerful of the Higher Beings that have ever walk over the world.

_(He awakes just to find that parts of him were **taken away** from him)._

He never imagines that one day someone could see him and called him ‘dad’.

_(He loved his children in the second he saw them)._

Oh, the reason of that happening still making his void boil, he loves his children, but the reason behind their existence… wasn’t the best.

He could understand the reasons behind the plan of the Pale Being, the Void was one of the few things that could have an opportunity to kill or retain the Light Goddess beside Nightmares, maybe he doesn’t really understand in that moment what is having someone depending on you to defend them, but still see his point in his actions.

But the Pale Being still called them failures when resulting not being “pure”, he created _children_ with **his** void and tried to turn one into a _weapon_.

_His children could talk, even without a voice._

_His children could think, even when the Pale Being didn’t notice._

_His children had a will, and he would made sure that they never loss it._

When he stood in front of the Pale Being, his void ready to torn him apart, his child came between them, preventing him from tearing his other parent apart begging, who at that time was only a powerful enemy, to not to kill his father.

_(And at that moment the Pale King realized that his Pure Vessel was not pure at all)._

A long, tense moment passed before Shade Lord reduced his form and demanded an explanation, what, in the name of every existing deity made the king believe that experimenting and snatching the void was a good idea?

He… wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but the Goddess of Dreams and Light going berserker and using the corpses of Pale's subjects was not what he expected to hear.

The Old Light, Radiance, his old enemy, the one who tried to kill him in the past and he to her…

And apparently, she had decided that building her 'kingdom' on top of his resting place was the best idea?

His anger with Pale Being hadn't disappeared… but the very idea that his old enemy was _so close_ to him and his children took on more importance in that moment.

The Pale King wanted to get rid of the threat that the Old Light was to his kingdom and Shade Lord wanted his children to be safe with him _(they had already hurt them enough in their short existence)_.

So, they made a deal.

Shade Lord was going to take care of ending the dying Goddess once and for all, and in exchange the Pale King was going to return every piece of void, alive or not, that he had in his possession.

The Not-So-Pure Vessel would be the only one of his children he would come into contact with, and just because his son seemed to believe that he owed the slightest loyalty to the King, a belief that he could already see stagger just by giving him the slightest basic affection.

And he believed that his opinion about the Pale Being could not get any lower...

_(So, what if after that later makes a deal with the White Lady to let the now-named Hallow still be able to come see her and she to him and the other kids whenever she wishes?_

_For him, even if she was an accomplice, he had heard her show up every week to apologize to the children who did not manage to ascend, his anger was towards the one who did not even look back when Hallow's twin fell and just begin to care when Hallow end up being not being "pure")._

And when every last of his children were finally in the Abyss and he made sure they couldn't get out of there until the Moth Goddess problem has been solved, he went hunting.

Enter in her Dream Realm was easy than he though. She basically let him in.

Because Radiance was weak, barely staying alive in the absence of believers, her own mind seemed to have been lost along with his moths, clinging to the minds of anyone who fell into her influence, but had become cruel beyond what he remembers that she ever was.

She looked the same since the last time he faced her and it still took a second for him to recognize the goddess in front of him.

Because he remembers a goddess who never hesitated to try to kill him, but that in the few times that he got to see her with a lower guard, she was someone fair and even loving with her creations, with her moths, they were still a hive mind and they still had autonomy.

Where was that goddess gone, who was this creature full of hatred and resentment that without hesitation had killed almost all her tribe?

In the end, killing her was almost a mercy to the goddess, heck, he even tried to reason with her at first, futilely trying to bring back even a part of the powerful enemy that she once was.

Killing her did not give him the satisfaction that years, for the gods, hours ago it would have given him, there was no glory in defeating an enemy that had already fallen, for him that false goddess was not Radiance, she was a rotten shell of someone who had died a long time ago.

And once all was said and done, when Radiance's body was consumed by his void, he retreated to the Abyss with his children.

And as the time pass after that, everything just… falls in place.

He stills mad with the Pale King, but his little Hallow hasn't adapted really well to not have a “purpose” anymore, but their twin, Ghost, were more than willing to help them to find another one for they.

Shade Lord was happy to see them get along so well.

The White Lady was an unexpected addition to his 'little' family, at first, he believed that he could only tolerate her for the sake of his children, but he ended up discovering that the monarch was really nice, the Vessels adored her and she adored them.

She talked to him too, keeping him up to date with what was going on at Hallownest, sometimes just talking about their day or about her garden.

Actually, they had started working on the idea of a garden in the Abyss, she was intrigued to know what plants could survive down there and he wanted his children to have more than just rocks and Lifeblood cocoons there.

He still didn't like the Pale King, but he couldn't deny that the Wyrm was really trying to correct his mistakes and trying to be a good father to Hallow _(and Ghost, because the other Vessel didn’t trust too much in their other parent alone with their sibling)._

Shade was happy with his life, things in Hallownest had reached a relative peace in which he could let his children explore outside the caves of the Abyss, although they rarely went beyond the Ancient Basin or the White Palace unless that they were with Ghost, Hallow or Kin.

So of course, not even a year after everything calmed down, he woke up feeling 6 pieces of void, 6 of **his children** , far form him.

His confusion and anger for it was soon feel by the rest of his children and soon he encounters himself trying to calm them down, apologizing for wake them up.

Netless to say that they were all worried when he told them the cause of his concerned, after all, all the Vessels and void creations were in the Abyss.

Which meant that someone had stolen parts of his void from him _again._

Someone had stolen _his_ children _again._

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a universe surrounded by void.

But this universe wasn't created by the Void God and Fate wasn't there to mess with the multiverse.

This Universe was ruled by Destiny.

For years, Destiny has watched over that universe, let it grow and joyfully watches how minor and major decisions created variants of the Original Universe.

Because unlike her sister, Destiny was patient, she never forced the Multiverse to have more universes than it could handle, she was comfortable with just see and not interfere.

That’s the reason she hated so much the actions of her sister in the multiverse of Void,

That's why she hated her sister's actions in the Void multiverse so much, Fate had her own multiverse to take care of, but she was so strict about meeting the end goal that no matter how many variables her Original had, it always ended the same.

So, when she noticed that the multiverse next to her, even stuck in a time loop, always found ways to have a different ending, well, take advantage her power and basically snatched it away from Void, just letting her have control of the Original and the few who had approached her void in one way or another.

Her chosen child being one of them.

Before he was Error, before he even was Geno, when he was only a Sans and his soul was complete and white, since the moment he decided to deny his fate and tried to stop the Genocides that his universe was condemned to go through just because it existed.

When Void took him under his protection it was perfect for her, the Deity of the Void was powerful, it was her power that held the multiverse together even though Ink created much more than it was destined to maintain.

Even when Geno's broken soul turned into and darkish and whole soul again, even when Fate took him away, it was still hers, her son, hers to protect, and that was why she went to the other deity with her proposal to protect, not only him, but also the rest of the so-called 'Dark Sanses'.

What if the place she proposed was under her mandate? Well, that was just an added benefit, Fate couldn't enter her multiverse, and if she did, there was no way her threads could affect anything that happened there, she could scream and demand whatever she wanted, but there was no way that she could get her hands on **her** son again.

Especially not after the Void Deity of this multiverse, the 'Lord of Shades', found out that Error and his brothers had void in them.

And as she watched these land in the variation she had chosen, he almost felt sorry for his sister or whoever that wanted to take them back to their old lives.

This variation was special to her, if had been left alone this variation would have experienced the closest these worlds had to a 'happy ending'.

And as she watched the variation split apart to allow the change in history, as new options unfolded before her eyes, she was eager to see her chosen child and his family change this world.

As soon as they got used to the changes she and Void had made to their bodies, of course.

In a multiverse inhabited by insects, they couldn't exactly have six skeletons just walking around, could they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I wanted to let Radiance live, but I couldn't find a logical way that Shade Lord would let his worst enemy live when his newly acquired children were at risk of being destroyed by her in her wrath.
> 
> But we still having Moths so not everything is lost.
> 
> Finally, the next chapter the reason for me to write this begins...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I didn't sign up for that shit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663808) by [3rr0r_Author_not_found](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rr0r_Author_not_found/pseuds/3rr0r_Author_not_found)




End file.
